Environmental Health and Biosafety Regulations and Requirements (EH&S): Summary The Environmental Health and Biosafety Regulations and Requirements Core (EH&S) includes three components, Environmental Health and Safety, Emergency Management, and Occupational Medicine. The EH&S Core is integrated with campus-wide services under the direction of the Office of Research Compliance and, as part of that office, is supported by leadership, administrative and technical resources well beyond those identified in the budget and program submission. The role of the EH&S Core at the NEIDL is to provide for and ensure the health, safety and preparedness of all personnel who work at and support the NEIDL's BSL-4 facility. These responsibilities are carried out in a coordinated and collaborative manner starting with the initial application for NEIDL employment or assignment, and continuing throughout the duration of work in the NEIDL. The overall objective of the EH&S Core is to oversee and manage the development, implementation and maintenance of the health, safety and emergency management operations at the NEIDL. The Core's specific responsibilities are as follows, and carrying out these responsibilities establishes the aims of this core: 1) Pre-employment suitability in concert with Biosecurity Core; 2) BSL-4 training of all personnel, collaborating investigators and visitors; 3) Emergency Response Plans and preparation of the NEIDL Emergency Response Team; 4) Full-scale emergency exercises; 5) Testing and verification of biocontainment systems and decontamination of equipment and containment suites; 6) Develop, initiate and maintain expertise and management of the occupational health, and medical surveillance and response program; 7) Regulatory affairs and permitting.